U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,915 discloses a method of seismic imaging a subsurface formation using an array of seismic sources and an array of seismic receivers located subsurface, wherein there is a complex transmission medium between the two sets. Such a complex transmission medium is for example a complex overburden. In the method of U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,915, a so-called virtual source is created at a selected receiver within the array of seismic receivers, time-reversing a portion of the signal related to the selected source and receiver, and convolving the time-reversed portion of the signal with the signal at adjoining receivers within the array. The portion of the signal that is time-reversed may be selected based on the specific geology. For instance, a time-window function may be used to select first arrivals or may be increasingly extended to include additional reverberations.
While the method as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,915 is very useful, application in the field has shown that resulting seismic images may contain artifacts.
It is an object of the invention to suppress one or more of such artifacts.